


Camping

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Oliver convinces Percy to go camping with him.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'there's only one bed'.

Oliver set up the tent he'd found among his parents' things with Percy's help. He still wasn't sure how he'd managed to talk Percy into taking this trip to nowhere, but it was rather nice. Just the two of them and the forest around them. Hopefully, Percy could relax because the only other person for miles was Oliver, which was part of his reason for inviting him. "There, now let's see what the inside is like."

"Have you never been inside?" Percy asked him curiously, arching an eyebrow above his glasses.

Shrugging, Oliver unzipped the tent and pulled the flap back. "Not really. We used a different one when we'd go camping as a family."

"I see. Did you do a lot of camping?" Percy, at a gesture from Oliver, ducked into the tent first.

Ducking into the tent behind Percy, Oliver told him, "A fair amount, I'd say. We just liked being outside in the wilderness."

"This is... cozy," Percy remarked as they stood in the sitting room.

Oliver felt his cheeks growing warm. This tent was clearly what his parents had used as a romantic getaway. While _he_ certainly wouldn't mind if things went that direction with Percy, he hadn't expected something like _this_. "Maybe I should have grabbed the family tent after all."

"I know you're not hinting at anything with this," Percy told him, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "You're not that subtle."

Giving a rueful laugh, Oliver had to agree. "Yeah, I know I'm as subtle as a Bludger to the head."

"I wouldn't have phrased it _quite_ like that." Percy followed Oliver towards the bedroom. "But, yes, that's correct."

Oliver stifled a groan when he opened the door. "And there's only one bed. Of course."

"You were expecting otherwise?" Percy eyed Oliver curiously.

Shaking his head, Oliver stepped into the room. "Maybe we can split the bed into two?"

Unfortunately, the entire tent was warded against attempts to magically modify it any way. "I suppose your parents didn't want anyone to change this tent."

"I suppose so." Oliver sighed deeply. "Fine, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch."

Percy gave him an exasperated look. "Don't be ridiculous. The bed's certainly large enough for two. We can share."

"You're not going to suggest that I take the bed and you take the couch?" Oliver was surprised that Percy was so quick to suggest sharing. He ignored the fact that his heart skipped a beat at the thought of sharing with Percy.

The exasperated look didn't change. "If I refuse to take the bed while you take the couch, _you're_ certainly going to refuse the other way 'round. I'm skipping the argument by suggesting a compromise now."

"Fine, we'll share, then." Oliver laughed, pulling his shrunk bag out of his pocket and tossing it on the bed while cancelling the Shrinking Charm on it.

Percy unshrunk his bag and carried it over to the dresser, putting his things away. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Relax," Oliver told him, sprawling across the bed as Percy worked. "No work, no stress."

Turning from the dresser, Percy asked, "You _do_ know me, right?"

"Yes, I do." Oliver grinned up at Percy, pushing his bag to the floor and patting the bed beside him. "Lay down."

Percy stared at him. "What?"

"First step to relaxing," Oliver explained, patting the bed again. "Lay down."

After hesitating a moment longer, Percy sat down on the edge of the bed so he could remove his shoes. Reminded of that fact, Oliver kicked off his own shoes. He smiled when Percy laid down beside him, stiff as a board. Though he wanted to wrap his arm around Percy, he resisted that impulse and just took his hand to hold. "Oliver?"

"Shhh." Oliver squeezed his hand gently. "Take off your glasses."

While Percy did that, Oliver turned on the radio in the corner, making sure it was tuned to a station that played soothing, quiet music. Sighing, Percy laid back on the bed, looking inquiringly at Oliver. "Are you trying to get me to take a nap?"

"Is it working?" Oliver asked with a hopeful smile.

Offering a tiny smile, Percy shifted closer and rested his cheek on Oliver's shoulder. After a moment of surprise, he rested his cheek against Percy's red curls. As he laid there, listening to the music and Percy's breathing, Oliver slowly drifted off to sleep. _Maybe something will come of this after all._


End file.
